powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Miller
Amy Miller (also known as Amy Rolle) is the name of an American actress and former model known for playing Trakeena in the Lost Galaxy series. Biography Career and Life Originally from Benton, Kentucky Amy began her career in Paris as a fashion model. Eventually relocating to Miami, which had become a hub for the modeling industry during the height of the fabulous 1990’s, she also did some work in commercials and did her first pilot for a television show while working there. After several years Amy moved to Los Angeles to visit friends and booked a modeling job for the following week extending her stay. More bookings led to agent introductions. Represented by Special Artists’ Agency, she spent the next few years working in TV and commercials. Amy appeared as a co-host on Fox Sports’s Ultimate Fan League (which she had a 3-episode stint on until she got fired) with Bil Dwyer. Amy is mostly famous for portraying the main villain Trakeena in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. She also portrayed Tracy in the theatre production "The Argon Quest", by Blizzard Productions. Her most recent film role was in the 2001 film, Rock Star, in which she had a small role while with no spoken lines given. She has appeared in two films, Star Trek: Insurrection and Rock Star. Amy had guest starred on Days of Our Lives, Baywatch, and Third Rock from the Sun, to name a few (but they were minor roles). Personal life Amy married fellow cast member Reggie Rolle, the actor who played Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger, after filming wrapped up in 1999. Amy and Reggie now live in suburban Dallas with their 3 children. They both appeared at the 2009 Anime Expo convention in San Diego, along with other former laid off Power Rangers cast members. She and Reggie appeared at the second annual PowerMorphicon convention, along with Cerina Vincent. Notes Here's some pieces of info that was missing in the actress' biography that wasn't added. *Amy and Reggie have 3 children. *High School education was Marshall County. *Has lived in South Africa. *Is allergic to shellfish. *The reason why she didn't appear in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue's two-part teamup episode was because she disliked how the script for the 2-episode story arc was going, and didn't like the fact that Trakeena would get killed off again this time in a very horrifying monster form (which resembled Captain Mutiny's demon beast Grunchor). That was the main reason why she quit and had Jennifer Burns take over the role for only the two episodes of the team-up. *Was Miss Kentucky USA. *According to her Facebook page, she once worked at the Guy Hepner Contemporary Art Gallery. *She and Reggie are in Fort Worth, Texas. *When was doing modeling work in the mid-1990s, she lived in the following cities in California: Studio City, West Hollywood, San Francisco, and Los Angeles. In Florida, she only went to Aventura and Miami Beach and did some modeling there. *She was also in Southlake, Texas. Selected filmography * Power Rangers Dino Thunder-- "Legacy of Power"-- Trakeena (archive footage) * Rock Star (2001) — Jorgen's Wife * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) — Trakeena * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender' (1999) (V)-- Trakeena * Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) — Girl * 3rd Rock From the Sun ---- (unknown episode) ---- (????) * Ultimate Fan League (1998) — Line Judge * Days of Our Lives ---- (unknown episode(s))-------(????) * Baywatch (1997) External links * Amy Miller at the Internet Movie Database Miller, Amy